marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Charles Rider (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Dr. Ralph Rider (brother, deceased) Gloria Rider (wife) Richard Rider (Nova, son) Robert Rider (son) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Queens | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Marv Wolfman; John Buscema | First = Nova #1 | Death = (Mentioned) | HistoryText = Charles Rider was a high school principal and the father of Richard and Robert Rider. Charles was a good but strict father. While he never wanted his son to grow up to be a "ruffian" and came down hard on him when he had fights with high school bully Mike Burley, he was usually supportive of his son's career as Nova but at times found it difficult to deal with, including one time when he kicked Richard out of the house. Charles' brother Ralph was murdered by a villain named Photon. Charles once spent a week in jail when it came to light that he committed crimes at the behest of an organization called the Inner Circle (led by the Corruptor) in exchange for five thousand dollars. Charles later agreed to testify against them. Charles and Gloria were worried about Richard's path in life after he originally gave up his powers to help rebuild Xandar. Richard was aimless, had developed a tough attitude, and worked a series of menial jobs. Richard often wondered if his parents liked his young brother Robert better. Once they learned he had returned to being Nova, however, Richard's parents told him they were proud of him. Charles Rider was deeply affected by the Stamford, Connecticut incident that initiated the Superhuman Civil War. He and his wife were initially unaware whether Nova was with the New Warriors during the fighting or not. Charles strongly supported superhuman registration after Stamford. When Richard returned from space, he and his father had a strained reunion due to all that had happened. After Richard returned to Earth after finding a way to escape the Cancerverse , he learned from his mother that that Charles had died during his time away. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * In the original Nova series, the Rider family lived in Hempstead, New York. In the first New Warriors book, Charles, Gloria and Richard lived in Queens, while Robbie was a student at MIT. Richard was kicked out of the house when his parents found out he was Nova again and he went to live at the New Warriors headquarters. In the 3rd Nova volume, Robbie bought his parents' old home in Hempstead for them using funds he earned selling software he designed. In the 4th Nova series, Charles and Gloria still live in Hempstead while Robert lived at Project Pegasus in the Adirondacks in upstate New York. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Rider Family Category:Killed Off-Panel